Powerless
by MarshmellowsAreBunniesArses
Summary: A war broke out decades ago. A woman, unable to do anything, turned away. Now, she has the chance the chance to right her wrongs. So she sends her apprentice.


_Powerless _

_She coughed again, her chest racking. Her apprentice fretted by her chair and made to feed her a crushed leaf. The woman held up her hand to stop her. "No more of this," she whispered. "Why must we pretend? I am fading-" _

_"But this, this can help you. Just let me feed it to you!" _

_"For how much longer will I live? One day? Two?" She shook her head. "We have tried to prolong the inevitable. It is time for me to go." _

_The apprentice shook her head, tears beginning to stream down her face. "There must be a way. I still need you! My powers are still undeveloped, what if something were to happen?" _

_The woman sighed. "I have taught you all I could, in this limited time we have had. I just hope it is enough for where you'll be going." _

_"What- whatever do you mean?" _

_"There are these creatures, born of magic, with the ability to harness its power. Long before your time we had to separate ourselves from them. They were growing too strong, too powerful, too big in number." Her voice fell to a whisper. "We were afraid they would over throw us." _

_"These creatures, what are they to cause you such fear?" _

_"You would know them as wizards." At Ophelia's incredulous look, she continued. "The legends are true. My greatest regret, not helping them in their time of need." She gripped her hands. "A war broke out some decades ago, but all the gods had made a pact. We were to have nothing to do with them."_

_The hold on her hands tightened. "Do you see Ophelia? You are my chance to correct the wrongs that had happened to these creatures. You are mortal, the contract has no hold over you." The look on the youth's face held horror. "What is it my dear? What do you see?" _

_"There are people, so many people. There's a fight at this grand castle, or maybe at this building. Oh, Themis! There are so many possibilities, so many ways this could go wrong. I'm not strong enough to do this. A man destroyed a statue with this stick!" _

_"I have full confidence in you. You were the only one I had ever found with the gift of the portals." Slowly, Themis wiped the last tears off of her apprentice's face. "Do you have your bag?" _

_Ophelia nodded, holding back the stream of tears that were threatening to return. She had a feeling this would be the last time she would see her. _

_"Good, now listen to me. I need you to give this letter to a man named Albus." Ophelia nodded and but the said object into her bag. "They will be given the choice to accept or deny our help. If they say no, come back and visit your family, then proceed in my footsteps. But, seeing how that is highly unlikely, just try to get along. Listen to them rather than your music," she motioned towards the ear buds dangling out of her shirt. "You might learn a thing or two. And take off your sunglasses, they frighten people more than your eyes." _

_Ophelia arched an eyebrow, but obeyed. Brown eyes swimming with images, moving too fast to focus on one, appeared. _

_"And try to be open minded." Themis smiled, and tucked in a tendril of hair behind Ophelia's ear. _

_"You were like a second mother to me." _

_"And to I, a daughter. Now, I believe it is time to go." She nodded and stood. _

_"Where am I going?" _

_"London, 1995." _

_She smiled slightly, she had always wanted to visit. "Wish me luck," she said before a look of utmost concentration appeared on her face. Ophelia stepped forward and fell through the floor. _

_' _

_' _

Fred and George slowly lowered an Extendable Ear, the group behind them holding their breaths in anticipation.

_"No, the guards-" _

_"But what of-" _

_"Not very likely, that is,he prefers to-" _

Broken phrases reached their ears, before a strange hissing noise noise did. "Oh, Crookshanks," Hermione moaned, trying to coax her cat from interrupting. "Come here, come on."

She leaned over the railing and wiggled her fingers to get the cat's attention, but a peculiar sight met her. A girl, one that she was sure wasn't there before, was scratching Crookshanks' head, looking around the room in wonder. "Oh, hello there." She called up to her. "Would you happen to know where to find Albus?"

Now nearly everybody was leaning over the railing to see who the girl was. The twins whipped out their wands, pushing them behind them. Hermione was muttering nervously, "Dumbledore himself set apparation wards, nobody should be able to apparate directly inside nor out."

The girl looked distinctly nervous at the set of wands pointing at her, before running through a nearby doorway.

Fred and George, now alarmed, gave chase. Not knowing what to do, the group did also. The girl was cornered, she had chosen the worst possible escape route. The only doorway was being blocked by the young wizards and witches.

"Who are you?" George asked, jabbing his wand in her direction.

"The name's Ophelia," she stated, holding up her hands in the universal sign of surrender, looking panicked.

"What is your business here?"

"I was sent to deliver a letter to a man named Albus." This was it for the twins. They looked at each other before nodding in unison. They quickly walked over to her and grabbed her wrists. She looked a bit shocked.

"Please let go of me." She said in a forced calm voice. Nobody replied.

"Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, go alert the Order." They nodded and ran out of the room.

"Let go of me." The girl- Ophelia- said once more.

"I don't think so, sweetheart," was Fred's flippant reply. Ophelia looked angered.

"Let go of me! You savages!" They continued to drag her out of the room. She made her body go slack, trying to make it more difficult for them, but they continued on with ease. She growled slightly before thrashing. "Barbarians, let go of me! Bumbling buffoons! Half-witted idiots! Simpletons! I demand you release me!"

They were torn, half of them wanted to laugh, the other half of them wanting to pace the room in worry, if it wasn't for the girl in their arms. She paused, and George was pretty sure she had run out of insults before she continued.

_"Sueltame! Dejame sola! Par de idiotas!" _She shot out. A thunder of footsteps sounded throughout the house.

"Who is she?" asked Sirius, looking at the girl in wonder.

"That's what we were worried about," the twins said in unison, before quickly stunning her.

**A/N: Well, here's the prologue, now tell me, do I have any of you interested? This is my first story with an OC and I can claim full originality. None of that Mary Sue crap or "I'm best friends with everybody" kind of crap. I have great plans for this story and I'm really looking forward to it. I hope you guys will have as much fun reading it as I did writing it. This story will be long,books 5-7 and maybe an epilogue or bonus chapters. Well, that's all for now. Please review. I'll probably be updating some time next week.**


End file.
